


Baby Daddy

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: After a certain spell, Damon finds himself vulnerably human and spends the night with you.





	Baby Daddy

_Damon’s POV_

“Oh are you kidding me!” 

“Okay, how long does this last?” I asked Bonnie. “Maybe a day?” She replied. “This makes me such a target! I _can_ die.” I protested. “Well maybe if you stay put and not be stupid then you wont.” Smart-ass Elena said. “Just, stay here.” Stefan added and I mocked him, receiving an eye roll. “I’m going to the bar.” I announced and made my way to my car and I heard their collected sighs.

Don’t need them to tell me what to do. I’m human for a day. Might as well get myself extra drunk, extra quick. 

Reminds me, I should make (y/n) come with me since she the only one who actually likes talking to me and someone I _actually_ like talking to but of course, she’s off somewhere being busy.

As I parked my car, I entered and called for my usual go-to bourbon. The first sip definitely felt like a new sting as it made its way to my head a lot quicker and a lot more effective rather than being a vampire. It didn’t take long for me to be intoxicated but I’ve learned in my century of life how to make it seem like I’m okay when I’m far away from being one.

I then saw the (y/h/c) head that I was looking for, seeming going towards me too fast but I definitely saw the concern on her face. I kept my composure as I eat, for real, for the first time in a century and a half. “Hey, kitten.” I greeted, smirking at her. Usually, this is the time I hear her heart suddenly beat fast. “Damon, Stef called me to check on you, you know you’re _extra _vulnerable, right?” She asked. _God, can she be more perfect?_ “Nada, just being alone as always and I’m fine, (y/n).” 

She then did that thing that made me like her more. She pouted, she always looked too cute.

“Hey! I always try to be with you.” She said, crossing her arms, acting offended. “I know.” I knowingly replied. “How ‘bout this, so you’re not moping around more, lets go watch a movie?” She asked. That’s what she does when she’s upset. I smirked.

She set up one of her favorite movies, gladly it wasn’t some chick flick ones and I made some popcorn. The proximity between us felt good, especially how hot her skin gets. Her hand mindlessly came up to my thigh and I felt a shiver. She may not know it but her sex appeal is far more greater than any other. 

“(Y/n)…” I lowly said and I felt her jump a little, looking up at me. Her eyes were fiery. “Damon.” he replied and then my cupped her face, kissing her, all teeth and tongue. I pulled her up to my lap until she straddled me and she started moving her hips, grinding against me. Fuck. _How hot can she get?_

“Damon, please.” 

Her voice was strained, making my cock jump up. She was too much to handle. Too damn much. “Please what?” I asked as I nibbled on her lower lip. 

“More.” Her voice came as a whisper and I delivered. I slid her top off of her and my hands landing on her hips, grounding her against me, her moans getting louder, more airy. 

Her lips parted, a seductive moan escaping from deep her throat. I growled when she pulled up from me but in return I latched my lips to hers once again, tongues battling each other, my teeth grazing her lower lip, teasingly nibbling.

My hand that wasn’t supporting her up snaked in between our heated bodies and to her pussy, pushing her underwear aside, I ran my fingers along her folds, feeling just how wet she is, making me impossibly harder than I already was. I teased her entrance and with a buck of her hips, I inserted a finger, feeling her stretch on my digit. 

She then took it upon herself to free my cock from its confinements, stroking me, making me groan deeper. I added another finger, making her gasp in surprise, and I pumped them, her slick coating my fingers. I curled them towards me and her hands flew to my chest, supporting herself.

“Damon, –want you now.” She groaned, not waiting any longer. “Yes, kitten” I replied, removing the pieces of clothing on our bodies. I flipped us around, hovering over her. “Are you ready?” I asked and he nodded. 

I slid my cock into her, feeling her walls clench, and I almost lost it. She moaned, hopefully in pleasure, and I wanted more. She bucked her hips upwards, making me chuckle, and I bottomed out. I kept my composure to pleasure her.

I began to quicken my pace, hips thrusting harder and faster, making her clutch the sheets in her fists, her toes slightly curling, and my thoughts were clouded with how she wraps around me.

I pulled myself up to my knees, the angle allowing me to hit that spot and she suddenly yelped. I smirked and plowed into her. She then sucked on her fingers, making my cock twitch, and she rubbed circles around her clit, and it didn’t take long for me to feel her orgasm to roll out. I grunted as I felt her walls flutter, pulling me to my release.

My thrusts started to falter and she was crying out my name that the waiting was worth it. Two –three thrusts and I was out, pulsing my load deep into her and she was just breathing heavily, her eyes sated and soft.

She laid against my arm, hers on top of my chest, circling the tensed muscle. My breathing started to calm as my other hand caressed her. “G’night, Dame.” She said and I closed my eyes, never feeling this sated and tired before. 

* * *

The next morning felt better, I wasn’t feeling my heart beat. I sighed in relief, back being a vampire. (Y/n), looking beautiful as always, stirred. I stilled myself and watch her half-asleep self while smirking to myself. “Good morning, kitten.” I greeted and she smiled, eyes still closed. 

A few minutes of silence passed but the dreaded ‘morning-after’ sank in. “Damon, about last night, I –I want us, I know you know that there is some connection between us.” She started. I froze. “(Y/n)–“ She must’ve sensed my unsureness cuz her heartbeat just started going way too fast. 

“Go on.” She gulped. I sighed. “I feel it too, kitten.” I said, truthfully. “But this, with Klaus and Katarina running around, being with me isn’t the safest.” I said, cupping her cheeks but she glared and turned away, getting up from the bed. She started getting dressed. I sighed, running my hands down my face. “(Y/n), please talk to me.” I said. She remained silent. 

I sped into my clothes and softly pinned her to the wall. 

“Damon, I know you’ve known that I like you and this,” She pointed at me and her. “You played me last night–“ “That’s not what happened, (y/n)–“ “Well, that’s how it’s sounding like!” She screamed. “Just leave.” She sternly said. “Kitten–“ 

“Leave!” 

I clenched my jaw and did as she asked. Fuck, I just made one huge mistake. 

Two days have passed and I haven’t seen her. I know she won’t want to see me or for sure talk to me. I was an idiot. I lost the _one_person who actually takes their time to ask me how my day was, the only person I emotionally trust. I was so _fucking_ stupid. 

Two days became 2 weeks and I knew she left and the fact that I get glares from everyone knew I was the reason. 

I don’t blame them.

* * *

I don’t know why I had to be in the fair, like I was going to enjoy or anything. This is just so stupid. _If (y/n)– She’s never coming back._ I thought. I was leaning against the gazebo, drinking alcohol in my cup when this little girl hit against my leg and lightly tripped. 

I immediately placed my cup down and helped her up, squatting to her level. 

“Are you okay?” She got shy but nodded. She had really black hair and blue eyes that it almost looked like–

“Davina–“ I looked up and, if my heart was still beating, it would’ve stopped. The person calling out to the little girl stopped and from a far, I heard that familiar fast heartbeat. “Mommy!” The little girl ran to her and she held her. I stood up and cleared my throat. 

“(Y/n).” I called out, her name rolling out of my mouth like the bourbon I always drink. “Damon.” She acknowledged, a tight smile plastered on her beautiful face, like she never changed. 

“Mommy, who’s that?” The little girl, Davina, asked. “An old frie–“ I stopped her. “Really, (y/n)?” I asked, pain dripping from my voice. “Baby, do you wanna play some more, just don’t go too far, mommy’s right here.” She said, leaning down to look at her. The little girl nodded and squealed as she ran to the play area. 

We both watched her and it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked. “You never wanted an ‘_us_’.” She stated. “But–“ “But she would’ve changed that?” She asked instead. I clenched my jaw. “She is mine, right? I was human that night–“ I didn’t want to continue, I didn’t want to hurt her. Tears started to pool on her eyes and I pulled her to my chest, hugging her tight and she sobbed, letting it go. “I’m so sorry.” I murmured against her hair. 

She pulled away, wiping her eye. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” I said, regret sinking into me. I cupped her face. “I did love you–“ I softly chuckled. “I still do.” I said. I looked up to _our_daughter, feeling pain and regret that I wasn’t there for _them_. “I wanted you but I was afraid I was only going to cause you pain and suffering.” I explained and she nodded. She knew me more than anyone, I opened up to her easily.

“And I don’t want _our _daughter knowing her father was a failure–“ “You’re not a failure, Dame.” She said, her voice faint and small. 

Davina must’ve noticed her mom and she ran back to her. “Mommy, is everything ok?” She asked, tugging at her hand. (Y/n) wiped the tears away and knelt in front of her. “Remember when I told you this is where mommy grew up?” She asked and the little girl nodded. 

“Remember when I told you, that one day you’ll meet daddy?” She asked and I can feel relief wash over me, that she still wanted our daughter to meet me. “Well, Davina, this is your daddy, Damon.” (Y/n) finally introduced us and the smile that slowly made it’s way to the little girls face was enough to make me drop everything and anything to be with her and her mom.

I went down to her level and she unexpectedly hugged me. I was taken aback but I hugged her back. She pulled away with a happy face. “Daddy?” She asked. “Yes, little one?” I asked. “You look like me!” She squealed. I smiled, chuckling a little. I looked up to (y/n). “Yeah you do.” I replied. 

(Y/n)’s smile meant so much to me, that she forgave me for the stupid answer I gave her that morning. 

“Mommy, Daddy! Can we please have a picture?” Davina asked and (y/n) smiled and nodded then looked at me. “Whatever you want. From now on, I will always be here for you and her.” I said, giving a chaste kiss to her lips. “Always?” She asked, making sure.

“Always and forever.”


End file.
